


You're my angel come and make it alright

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Banter, Car Accidents, Christmas, Flirting, M/M, Mechanic Eric, Snow, more of a skid out, very minor crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Deep down, Dele was sure he was alive and well and freezing as he leant against the boot of his car waiting for AAA, but he was pretty sure also, that there was an actual angel walking toward him. A real-life certified angel.The angel was a blond, blue-eyed scruffy-looking mechanic and Dele always thought angels had wings but this one had a toolbelt, a dirty red rag hanging out of his pocket and black grease smudged on his hands and forehead and side of his neckBased on the prompt: Your car slid into a snowbank and I’m the mechanic that comes to tow you
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	You're my angel come and make it alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovies!!!!!! a lil surprise for you all... after sitting on this fic for so so long and waiting and waiting to figure it out and finding a way to finish it It kinda finally fell into my head god BLESS so LOVES PLEASE ENJOY this fic that's been in the making for a year now wow. 
> 
> This fic goes out Spurs media team! y'all the real ones for literally giving us mechanic ERIC in the real live FLESH and getting to see him like THAT. Also goes out to the Tumblr meltdown that came after, love you all! 
> 
> This also goes out to Callie!!!!! girl, you've been waITING for this one and thank you for always encouraging me to get through it (and always being thirsty for Eric, lots of inspiration there!)

Dele was pretty sure he didn’t die in the car accident. 

‘Car Accident’ being a strong term, for what occurred but nonetheless, he was 99% sure he did not die.

In fact, he distinctly remembered calling Sonny to tell him he’d be a little late because he’d slid on the ice and into a side bank of snow. 

He was like mostly sure he couldn’t do that if he had died. 

Deep down, Dele was sure he was alive and well and freezing as he leant against the boot of his car waiting for AAA, but he was pretty sure also, that there was an actual angel walking toward him. A real-life certified angel. 

The angel was a blond, blue-eyed scruffy-looking mechanic and Dele always thought angels had wings but this one had a toolbelt, a dirty red rag hanging out of his pocket and black grease smudged on his hands and forehead and side of his neck. 

Dele kind of wanted to get on his knees for him and he didn’t think that was the response he meant to have to an angel. He had to swallow thickly to fight the instinct and gripped tighter to his phone. 

Snow began to fall sparsely, a few light flakes catching in his hair and hitting his skin in cold flecks. A shiver rocked through him as he watched the angel get closer, checking the street with a turn of his head before he crossed the street in a light jog to the side of the road Dele was on.

Dele tried not to stare, licked his lips as his eyes drew along the line of the man’s neck and jaw, strong even under the facial hair dusted over his face. It only made it hotter somehow, the dark blond facial hair made him look rugged and handsome and Dele wondered if it would scratch against his skin when they kissed, how it would feel against his stomach- his thighs. Dele blinked hard and reached up to adjust the beanie he had over his curls, wondering if he did smack his head in the wreck at the very least. 

“Dele?” the angel called out and he wanted to whimper when the man said his name but he managed to swallow that reflex and reached up to fiddle with his chain around his neck and nodded, stood up from where he was leant against his car. 

He tugged on the long sleeves of his shirt and cursed himself for wearing sweat pants instead of his jeans tonight. Sure they were designer sweats but oversized nonetheless. To be fair, he was just going to see Sonny, he didn’t think he was going to meet the hottest man on earth tonight and would need to look his best. 

He was the exact type of guy Dele would set his sights on, one that he’d pick out of the crowd on a night out and go after, the type of guy he’d be sure to catch the attention of and have stumbling into his room with him by the end of the night. 

He was the kind of man that Dele, on a good night with the confidence of a few drinks and a dimly lit club, would do his best to impress, buy a bottle for them to share and flirt with him to ask him to join him in the VIP area with his mates. 

That was one of the upsides of the recent ‘fame’ he’d acquired, modelling work was new to him, something he’d only gotten into over the past four years, and had only really taken off over the past nineteen months. 

After an opportunity to shoot with Tottenham for the launch of their 2020 uniform had arisen through an old friend of his agent, more offers started to roll in. From Boohoo Man to a few smaller labels, Instagram deals, but then an offer from Adidas landed in his lap. 

It changed everything for him, the first photoshoot was a huge success, that turned into two more and then a video campaign. Just a month ago they had offered Dele an exclusivity contract, which he happily signed, overjoyed at the prospect of the twelve-month offer with such a renowned brand. 

He loved working with sportswear brands, and as much as his agent was hopeful to get him into higher-end brands soon and in the long run. But for now, it was nice to have his next year of work and income more than sorted. 

Dele had learnt to enjoy and indulge in certain aspects his new life offered. While his upbringing, parents, brother and mates kept him in check, making sure he didn’t get a big head or fall into any stupid situations, he shamelessly enjoyed the attention it had bought. 

A night out with his friends usually meant bringing someone back home with him or going back to their place, at the very least a hot fumble in a bathroom stall or the back of his driver’s car. 

“Yeah that’s me” Dele answered after a moment of delay, and oh christ he is pretty sure he could hear Arcades of Fire playing in the background and was the mechanic walking in slow motion? He was sure he called a mechanic and not a male model, but he was even more gorgeous up close when he came to a stop in front of Dele, breath fogging out in front of him in white clouds. 

His hair looked fluffy and soft to the touch, messy like he’s been running his hands through it, small smudges of black grease around his hairline may be evidence of just that. His face was classically handsome, strong facial structure and sharp cheekbones and pretty blue eyes. 

Dele’s eyes travelled to the pretty pink pout of his lips and down past his chin to his neck as the man’s hand reached up to squeeze at the back of it. Dele had to squeeze his hand into a fist and bite into his bottom lip to make sure he didn't let his mouth drop open. The skin of his throat was glistening with sweat and this point Dele knew he had to be passed out in the ice bank in his car and dreaming; because it was freezing out tonight and yet this man was glowing in sweat. 

The hollow of his throat was shining in the low light of the late afternoon and Dele wanted to lick the skin, hear what this man sounded like when someone kissed him there. 

Dele seamlessly let his eyes flicker down the man’s frame, the tight white t-shirt that is stretched thin across his broad shoulders, a pair of dark navy coveralls half-zipped up, the zip sitting just below his pecs. 

He was so broad and Dele wanted to see how their frames matched up, feel the width of this man’s body under his hands. Dele’s toes curled in his trainers and he exhaled sharply through his nose. His body felt hot with it. 

It had been a while since someone had caught his eye like this though, someone had pulled his attention so completely, had him a little weak at the knees in wanting him just from seeing him. 

“I’m Eric, Dave said you lost control on the ice” Eric said with a kind smile and extended his hand and Dele reached out to shake it, dragged his fingers over the line of Eric’s wrist, a small touch, but one that usually worked a good trick. 

Eric just nodded and dropped Dele’s hand with a small smile, reached up to wipe along his hairline with the back of his hand, leaving a long line of grease behind. It was cute, annoyingly cute and Dele bit into his bottom lip and nodded, looked at Eric through his lashes before he let out a small breathy laugh. 

“Yeah, I uh, was just going to meet up with a mate and I just started sliding, hit the ice and the car won’t start” Dele explained, tugged the fabric of his long sleeve shirt over his fingers, tried to fight the chill in the air. 

If he’d known he would have to be out of the cosy heating of his car for so long he would have worn a proper jacket. Eric looked warm, the slight glow of sweat on his skin and the way he had the sleeves of his uniformed rolled up, comfortable in the frosty temperatures. 

Maybe he could ask Eric to warm him up. 

Eric nodded, eyes on the car and notably not on Dele which made him pout a little bit because he knew he looked cute in this top despite the sweats, and usually he could at least keep a cute boy’s eyes on him when he wanted. 

Dele’s eyes scanned Eric’s face once more and he took the smallest step toward him, and reached up to hook the fingers of his right hand on his left shoulder, tugged the material of the neckline to the side slightly to show more skin. 

Yes, he was being a bit shameless, a lot shameless maybe.

“I’m not sure what happened, I’m a good boy, I always get regular services on it,” Dele smiled and Eric’s eyes flickered back to him for a moment, a hot flush rushed down Dele’s chest and he grinned as their eyes met for a moment. 

Eric hummed and nodded, only held his eyes for a few seconds before he looked back over to the car and squeezed past Dele to the car, walking up to the front of it. Dele huffed and dropped his hand down, let out a heavy sigh and tugged at his shirt to fix it. Playing hard to get, Dele could work with that. 

He walked over to stand by the driver’s door, facing Eric as he tugged the hood of the car up, leant over it with his eyes scanning the engine. Dele watched as his gaze flickered, fingers gripped to the edge of it as he stared. He looked serious, maybe kinda bored really, and Dele wondered if he should offer Eric to inspect him instead, or if that was far too forward. 

Then again, handsome mechanic Eric was giving him absolutely nothing besides being stupidly handsome so Dele might have to resort to drastic measures. He wasn’t beyond laying himself on the bonnet of his car if all else failed. What could he say, Eric really was his type and he felt like he could give Dele just what he needed, if the bulge of muscle he could just make out under the uniform could follow through on its potential promise. 

Eric hummed and pulled back, moved to the front wheel by Dele’s feet and crouched down to look at it, his fingers pulled over the rubber of the tire and he hummed. Dele’s breath caught in his chest and his fingers twitched as he looked at Eric on his knees in front of him, surely there was some kind of law against this. 

“think I found the problem’ Eric spoke softly, snapping the man out of his thoughts. He tilted his head up and looked up at Dele through his lashes, cheeks pink from the cool weather. 

The dirty thoughts rushed back and Dele forced his eyes to the tire, ignored his instinct to reach a hand out and catch Eric’s full bottom lip under his thumb and tug on it till his lips parted enough to- 

“See here, the tread of the tire has completely worn out, it’s almost completely smooth now- that's deadly on an icy road, when was the last time you had them changed?” 

Eric asked and Dele scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck. He shifted his weight to the foot closest to the car and leant into the side of it with a small frown. 

“Ah, that’s kinda weird” he frowned, tugging the length of his tops sleeves over his hands, eyes on where Eric’s fingers were pressed to the tire. He licked his lips before he spoke again “Got my car properly serviced last month specifically for winter, my brother was going on about my tires non stop” Dele explained. 

Eric hummed and stood up in a fluid motion, only a step away from Dele now, the heat of his body rolling off him in waves. The cold air seemed sharper in that moment, prickling his skin and making him take a subconscious step closer to the heat of Eric. 

“Where did you take it?? The place over on Glenhaven?” Eric asked and Dele nodded, surprised at his correct guess. 

“Ah that’s your mistake” Eric said with a nod, knocked his knuckles against the hood of Dele’s car and looked over the vehicle with a soft laugh.

“Those guys are a total scam, they charge like two times what a service should be and especially if you have a nice car like yourself they will take you for a joke- do half assed work for the high price so you have to come back to get it fixed again” Eric explained, reached up to scrub a hand through his hair and Dele followed the movement with his eyes.

Dele huffed out an annoyed sigh, shook his head and tugged out his phone and pulled up the receipt he’d had emailed to him from the service. He handed the phone to Eric, and was proud that he managed to fight a shiver at their fingers brushing. 

“That’s um, that’s the receipt and summary, so” he shrugged and shamelessly stared at Eric as he looked down at the phone, brow wrinkled in a way that was far too handsome for his own good. Or well, Dele’s own good, because he wanted to ask him to bend him over the hood of his car and it was getting harder to resist that. God, his phone even looks small in Eric’s hands and he had to look away, eyes on the frosty snow crunching around his feet. 

Eric let out a small scoff and Dele looked up to see Eric already looking at him and shaking his head, arm extended to hand Dele’s phone back to him. 

“They uh, they took you for a bit of a ride I think, Dele, You have a nice car but you need to know how to take care of it properly so you can't get taken advantage of” Dele smirked and bit the inside of his cheek as he took the phone in his grasp. 

“I guess I just need someone to teach me how to take care of it properly” Dele shrugged, gave a sly smile when they caught eyes, and Eric just nodded with a hum, before he leant back down to the tire, reaching to his tool belt. 

Dele huffed quietly and tucked his phone back into his pocket. Jesus, he really was getting nothing from Eric. He had set him up perfectly there, he basically put the words in Eric’s mouth. 

Dele licked his lips and tried again, “are you going to look after me and not take advantage?” he asked with a soft laugh, to slightly disguise the fact he was pretty much asking Eric to do with him what he wanted. 

Eric stayed quiet for a moment, doing something with the tire that Dele really didn't care about in truth. Dele huffed out a cold breath, hunched his shoulders in to try and preserve his warmth before Eric spoke. 

“Yeah, we will have to take the car to the shop, you can’t keep driving it tonight, something more serious could happen, and we need to change all the tires- in fact, we will do a full check for you make sure those guys didn’t miss anything else” Eric nodded and stood once more. 

“Wait tonight?” Delee asked with a raise of his brows, snapping his attention to Eric’s words, instead of where the zip of his coveralls had slipped down with his movement, a white t-shirt slightly wrinkled underneath. 

“Isn’t there something we can do to get it like running temporarily and I can come by with it in a couple of days?” He asked, fiddling with the ring on his pointer finger, twisting it nervously. 

Maybe it was foolish to assume the car would be an easy fix like jump-starting it, and that he would be able to continue his drive to Son’s house. Then again, he didn't really have many other choices for the night. He could call an uber but he doubted there would be a lot working at this time of night with the weather and so far out from the city centre, of course, Son had to live a good way out of the city, dipping out into sprawling land and sparse property. 

“No, the engine isn’t turning over and even if it was, then you can’t be driving with your wheels like that in this weather, it wouldn't be safe, and I couldn't let you do that” Eric explained and Dele nodded, worrying at his bottom lip. 

“I can take you back to the shop with me if you’d like, you can organise someone to pick you up from there” Eric explained as he placed a hand on top of the car, the other digging his phone out of his back pocket of his coveralls. 

He tapped at the screen lazily with his thumb and Dele sucked the inside of his cheek in to bite on it as he watched him, ignoring his own task of finding someone to come and get him at ten at night in halfway to the middle of nowhere. There would be few people he could call on truthfully, for a favour like this and Sonny didn’t have his car at the moment, hence Dele travelling out to see him tonight. 

Ok, so maybe he wasn’t quite in the middle of nowhere but close to it, he thought with a small huff and roll of his eyes. He knew he could be dramatic, but he felt the situation warranted at least a little bit of drama. 

Dele sighed and thought over not having his car for a few days, he’d need to organise hiring one he guessed. God he had just wanted to spend a chilled out night at Sonny’s, and now he'd half wrecked his car and met the prettiest man alive who either didn’t understand the concept of flirting or was very much not into Dele. (which either way, was a loss). 

Eric looked up then, shifted to tuck his phone away in his pocket and nodded. “Alright then Dele, I’ll load up the car then you can hop in the truck” he instructed with a nod of his head before he turned to walk back in the direction of the tow truck. 

Dele watched for a moment, maybe a little stuck on the sheer width of Eric’s shoulders in those coveralls that had no business fitting that well and making his arse look so good. With a sigh, Dele pulled his eyes off Eric securing chains to his car and turned his attention to his phone, opening his text messages uselessly, knowing he was really without options and his face flushed pink.

He stepped to the side as Eric went about loading his car up onto the truck, standing in the snow and he typed aimlessly into an empty message box, eyes darting up occasionally to see Eric work. On his tenth look, he saw Eric waiting in the truck sitting in the passenger seat, already looking across at him. 

Dele huffed and bit into his bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth before he walked toward the truck, shoved his phone into his pocket and reached up to pull open the door of the truck, having to stretch to secure his foot on the floor of the tall truck. He landed himself into the seat with a thud and he reached for his seatbelt, secured it with a click. He drew a deep breath in and was swarmed with the smell of Eric’s cologne, thick and stirring in the small cab of the truck. 

“Good?” Eric asked and Dele nodded, “gonna call a car I think, make it easy” he shrugged it off, reaching out to fiddle with the radio, flicking through fuzzy stations till he settled on one playing old songs. They were the type of song that always sounded familiar even when you’d never heard them before, comforting and sweet, songs that he could see a mother or father flicking on in the kitchen when doing dishes in the evening. 

“Where’s your mate’s place?” Eric asked, starting to drive once Dele’s seatbelt was secure in place. His tone was casual, calm, his work voice Dele assumed, and he looked the front window to match Eric’s position. 

“He’s just out of Banbury, middle of nothing but some fields, It’s only another fifteen or so from here” Dele replied, watching Eric nod, his eyes draw a line across the snowy road in front of him before he shrugged. 

“Reckon you know your way from here?” Eric asked and Dele nodded

“Yeah, unfortunately, he’s a best mate so I make this trip a fair bit” Dele replied

“Is it a left here then?” Eric asked as they came to a crossroad, and Dele looked to him with a shy smile. 

“No it’s the right- are you?”

“It’s alright, you’ll be my last call before my shift ends so” Eric shrugged and Dele nodded, smiled dimmed slightly. 

It didn’t stop him from trying one last time 

“You’re good for taking me home then aren’t you? Have to leave a good review, full works, dedicated staff, good follow through...” Dele trailed off and Eric just let out a small quiet laugh and nodded. 

Dele waved the white flag in his head, Mr No Fun Hot Mechanic clearly had a spouse at home, or just had no ability to flirt. It was a shame Dele thought, for such a gorgeous man.

He directed Eric easily, the slow music comforting and the truck warm, the smell of Eric’s cologne enough that it made Dele pull in more frequent quiet breaths to chase it. Had the drive been longer, or he’d hadn’t needed to give out instructions, Dele would have been long asleep by now. 

Dele couldn’t help himself and by the time he told Eric to pull up by the home, he had the need for final words, something, fluttering up in his throat. 

He climbed down from the truck, shivered a the cold air and hunched his shoulders in, turned to face the truck when he got to the edge of Sonny’s property. 

He raised his voice slightly to call against the night air,

Do you take all your customers to their locations? I thought you were a towing service, not uber”

Dele bit his tongue, tried to soften the comment with, 

“Thanks, anyway- for dropping me off” 

Because yeah, he was annoyed that hot angel mechanic man Eric had as much interest in him as a piece of blank paper, but he shouldn’t take that out on the other man. Besides, Eric had gone out of his way to drop him here and saved him the embarrassing scramble to try and find someone. 

“Nah, not really, only the really cute ones who can’t stop trying to distract me while I work” Eric replied, a sly smile tugging at his lips. “My sisters always tease me that I have a thing for the bratty ones” he added, blue eyes gleaming as they drifted over Dele, the head to toe check out that Dele had been angling for since he met Eric. 

The engine rumbled to life and it spurred Dele’s mind to action, momentarily stuck in Eric’s words, eric’s flirting, oh god hot mechanic Eric flirting with him?! Dele spluttered, at a loss for anything to say breath catching embarrassingly in his chest he fish mouthed, no words coming out. 

“Night Dele, try not to make any more trouble alright? Stay safe, I’ll see you at the shop” Eric smirked, chucked Dele a wink, a WINK and pulled away in his truck. 

Dele huffed out a breath of disbelief, watching his breath fog out white and then disappear in front of him. “Motherfucker” Dele muttered, shaking his head “cheeky motherfucker mechanic Eric” he laughed, stomach tightening in a lurch of excitement. The mechanic could flirt, Eric had been holding out on him the entire time, he knew Dele was into him and he was holding out on him. 

Dele had to bite down his smirk, shook his head and turned in to walk down the path toward Sonny’s front door. His mind replayed the smirk, the wink and the broad line of Eric’s shoulders, one hand resting on the back of the passenger seat as he leant over the dash to speak to Dele through the window. 

Dele wanted to chase after him and wipe the smirk from his face, wanted to get the man to call him a brat again, show him how much of a brat he could be. He wanted to see how much he could push Eric to make him give in, lose the cool guy demeanour. He wanted to show Eric he could get the upper hand, the man had just caught him off guard. 

Dele came to a stop at Sonny’s door, raised a hand to knock before he shoved his freezing hands in his pockets, trying to dim down the smile on his lips. He frowned when he felt the edge of a card in his pocket tugging it out with a curious furrow of his brow. Dele let out a laugh tinged exhaled when he saw the simple white business card printed with the same logo that had been on the pocket of Eric’s uniform coveralls, the top right corner had a neatly written

‘Tuesday, 11am - Eric :)’

Dele smiled, pressed the pad of his thumb over the smile before he tucked the card back in his pocket. 

He heard footsteps from inside the home and reached down to scoop up snow from by the doorstep, forming a small snowball. Sonny pulled the door open with a “you’re sooooooo late Dele!” only to be met by a snowball to the face, the man gasping before he burst into hysterical laughter. 

“That’s it, you’re done for Dele!” Sonny shouted and ran out after Dele, jumping onto his back with ease, Dele erupting into laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> if u give me a kudos I give u a kissey, you give me a comment u get 2 kissey xx


End file.
